knights_syndicatefandomcom-20200214-history
High King Malius
Malius is the High King of the Knights Syndicate Chapter. A mighty warrior and skillful diplomat, Malius is a force to be reckoned with. History Early Life Malius was born on a feral planet where tribal warfare dominated life. He was born Fimley, son to the Chief of one of the mightiest clans. When Fimley was eight, a large metal ship appeared in the sky. It's occupants, giant armored angels, emerged and bid the Clans to give them their sons. When Fimley was presented to the angels, he resisted against them. He even punched one of the angels, breaking his arm. Next thing he knew, Fimley woke up in a cot with an angel in white armour and another angel dressed in regal armour. He was informed that him and one other aspirant had survived the process. He would also lose the name of Fimley and became Malius. = Service Malius was inducted into the Scout Company where he immediately showed signs of individuality. He frequently questioned orders and even committed acts of insubordination. This trait didn't disappear after he rose up from scout company and became a full marine. One notable occurrence is when he got separated from his assault squad, he proceeded to ignore orders to hold position to hold position and instead attacked the rebel HQ by himself. His attack cost him an eye and his right arm but he was victorious. However, his act of defiance meant that he was frequently held back from advancement. In fact, it took a long time, even for an Astartes,for Malius to rise up to Sergeant of a Tactical Squad. Promotion Eventually Malius rose to the rank of Captain of the 3rd Company, noted for their obsession with bionics and tendency to question orders. From the start, Malius made himself known as an exemplar of the 3rd's methods. The 3rd became renowned for their orbital assault specialty and ferocity in close assault. Malius formed deep friendships with Forge Captain Cybereus, Venerable Aleus, Chaplain Uriel Sedd and Company Champion Banarus. At one point, during a campaign against Chaos, Malius recovered an ancient relic known as the Stormblade. This powerful sword could unleash torrents of lightning from it's blade and could cut through almost any armour. Needless to say, Malius kept it. 7th's Betrayal A couple of centuries into Malius's service, Krasus, Captain of the 7th Company, betrayed the Chapter and attacked the 1st Company. However, they were stopped when the 3rd Company came to rescue the 1st. The 7th Company were defeated and Krasus was allegedly killed. The betrayal also shook Malius's trust in the Chapter. The Syndicate Ever since 7th's betrayal, Malius increasingly noticed the Chapter's disregard for morals and saw more instances of infighting. He wasn't the only one to see this as Vigilus, Captain of the 8th, was also concerned. Furthermore, Vigilus had discovered his predecessor, Falcario, hiding on the Chapter's Command Barge. After getting over his shock, and amusement, Malius gathered those who had sided with him, giving themselves the name of the Syndicate. Alas they were discovered and a battle broke out between Malius's group and the Chapter. Eventually the Syndicate made it to the hangar and boarded their ships. However the Chapter had activated the docking claims to prevent the Syndicate from leaving. Unwilling to fall, Forge Captain Cybereus ran through hails of bolter fire to the controls and deactivated them. He and Malius locked eyes one more time before the Forge Captain was riddled with bolter holes. It is said that Malius still grieves for his friend to this day. The Syndicate had escaped, but their fate seemed uncertain. Category:Knights Syndicate Category:Characters